guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Formal Introduction
Overview Summary #Meet Master Togo outside the monastery in Sunqua Vale. #Accompany Master Togo to Minister Cho's Estate. #Speak with Guardsman Zui to gain entrance to the estate. #See Guardsman Kayao for your reward. Obtained From :Master Togo in Linnok Courtyard. Requirements :Secondary profession must have been attained : A Factions character Reward :*2,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"Now that you have chosen a secondary profession, I have a rare honor to bestow upon you. Every year I bring my most promising students to the minister for a formal introduction. This year I have selected you, along with Yijo here, for this honor." :"If you accept my invitation, meet me in Sunqua Vale just outside the monastery gates, and we shall proceed to Minister Cho's Estate" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Master Togo) :"Let us proceed to the estate; the minister is expecting us." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Guardsman Zui) :"Seems you are the new bunch of students Master Togo has been training. Most promising indeed! No doubt my son will be trained at the monastery when he comes of age. I will need to speak with Master Togo before I can let you in." Cinematic Dialogue :Guardsman Zui: "Ah, Master Togo. I did not know you were here. The minster has been waiting for you. Please, you are welcome here. What... what is going on?" :Canthan Soldier: "It is madness. Guards have turned on each other. Something has gone terribly wrong. It is madness I tell you, madness." :Master Togo: "Come. The minister needs our help. You must stay here. Do not let anyone else in or out of this gate until we know what is going on. Whatever it is that threatens this estate must not be allowed to threaten the entire monastery." :Guardsman Zui: "Master Togo. My son... he is in there. I-" :Master Togo: "I will look for him." :Guardsman Zui: "Please, Master Togo, bring him back alive." Reward Dialogue :"I am at a complete loss as to what is happening! It appears that the guards on staff just suddenly went mad. They are either fighting each other or fighting the animals that have been afflicted. The few who managed to keep their wits say they saw a dark form appear and disappear, but none could give me more information than that. We desperately need Togo's help in this situation. It really is a shame you students had to be involved in this mess." Follow-Up * Minister Cho's Estate (mission) Walkthrough Leave the monastery via the northwest exit into Sunqua Vale. Master Togo will be waiting just outside with Yijo Tahn. Speak to Master Togo and they will start off for Minister Cho's Estate. They will attack anything that comes within range but there is no need to help except to speed things up. When Master Togo reaches the entrance to the estate, he will stop. Speak with Guardsman Zui to start the cutscene. After the cutscene, the party will be in Minister Cho's Estate. Speak with Guardsman Kayao to complete the quest. Notes *Canthan characters must have gotten their secondary profession. *It is impossible for a Prophecies or Nightfall character to do this quest, although you will be allowed entrance to the mission at the end. Category:Factions quests